


Broflovski and Friend

by ihavetodothis



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetodothis/pseuds/ihavetodothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan stares sadly at the television, his legs dangling over the frayed edge of his couch as he sips at a can of Budweiser. He can’t bring himself to be surprised by the fact that Kyle is talking like a hardened business man, subtly fidgeting with his black silk tie while he’s asked countless arrays of questions about how he got his start. The softness of his green eyes completely shields the memories of what he’s done from the public; if they knew, he wouldn't be sitting across from one of Hollywood's most popular talk show hosts in a designer suit. He'd be slowly disintegrating in some small town jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a lot of different stories, so I hope I can update as much as possible. :)

“First of all, Mr. Broflovski, it’s great to have you here on the show.”  


“Thank you. It’s great to be here!”  


“Fantastic. Now, I understand you’re only _nineteen_ years old? That makes you the youngest CEO in America...ever! That has to be exciting. How did you come so far in only a matter of months?”  


“Well, it wasn’t easy. Everyone has big ideas, and that’s where I started out. But, it’s the people fortunate enough to obtain resources and establish connections who are ultimately successful.”  


“Wow. There you have it, everybody. The genius behind the outrageously popular hammer wax franchise, Broflovski and Friend.”  


Stan stares sadly at the television, his legs dangling over the frayed edge of his couch as he sips at a can of Budweiser. He can’t bring himself to be surprised by the fact that Kyle is talking like a hardened business man, subtly fidgeting with his black silk tie while he’s asked countless arrays of questions about how he got his start. The softness of his green eyes completely shields the memories of what he’s done from the public; if they knew, he wouldn't be sitting across from one of Hollywood's most popular talk show hosts in a designer suit. He'd be slowly disintegrating in some small town jail cell.  


“Okay, so I’m sure we’re all curious to know how the name ‘Broflovski and Friend’ came about. Usually that kind of title implies business partners, as opposed to someone who works alone. Is there another person influencing your decisions?”  


Kyle stares directly at the camera and smiles brilliantly, the kind of smile one learns to make after years of being on film. He leans in a bit, a sliver of ferocity twinkling in the corners of his eyes like the quick glint of sunlight on a sharp knife.  


“That name can be very misleading; I assure you the only person who influences my decisions is me.”  


Stan drains the rest of his beer and shuts the television off, trying to find comfort in the harmonious clanging of pots in the kitchen. His face, reflected by the black screen in front of him, is a blank canvas.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the first chapter! Yay! I hope that I'll actually keep up on this. I have so many story ideas, and it's always difficult for me to put them into words. Hope you like it! Helpful criticism is welcome!

“Stan, you coming?” Kenny asks. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be there in a sec,” he responds. Kyle looks at him worriedly before following Kenny out of the classroom. He’s not sure what he did to make Kyle think that he’s going to be a hobo in his future or something, but Kyle’s been nagging him about college for the past three months. 

He gathers his books into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder, trying to avoid Mr. Tilson’s gaze at all costs as he slips out the door. The hallway is packed to the brim with chatty teenagers, and he imagines he’s a frog digging a pathway through semi-hardened mud. He's only ten feet from the cafeteria when something hard slams into him. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” 

“Sorry.” 

“Oh...Stan! I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else!” 

Stephanie blinks her huge, grey eyes at him and waits for some kind of intimate recognition that he's not going to give her. 

“No problem.” 

He quickly pushes past her, not in the mood for trying to sustain one fourth of an intellectual conversation with anyone at the moment. He finds Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Max, and Steak near the door of the cafeteria. 

“Hey, man! Where have you been?” Steak asks. They call him Steak because that’s literally all he eats. He’s a champion on the wrestling team, winning gold every year at the state meet. 

“I had a cold. I think I got it from Kyle.” 

He laughs to make sure Kyle won’t feel bad about it. Kyle laughs, too. 

“Fucking fags,” Cartman mumbles under his breath. Except, today, it isn’t a playful insult. He really seems to be in a bad mood. 

“What crawled up your ass, Cartman?” Kyle jokes as Kenny leans over to whisper something to Max. 

“Fuck you, Kahl!” 

“Is KFC not open today?” 

Cartman doesn’t even provide a retort. He just scowls and walks away, fuming. 

“Holy shit. He’s really pissed,” Kenny says as he watches Cartman storm down the hallway, taking up half of it with his massive, jiggling form. 

“Whatever. He probably walked in on the principal banging his mom,” Kyle adds. Steak chuckles heavily. He always laughs really hard at things that Kyle says, which Stan finds annoying. 

“What class do you have next?” Stan asks Kyle, wanting to hang out with him alone. For some reason, being around other people right now is putting him in a bad mood. Kyle looks up, somehow sensing this, and puts his backpack on. 

“Pre-calc. Wanna come with me?” 

“Yeah. My class is right across the quad.” 

“Cool.” 

They separate from the rest of the group smoothly, and Stan makes a face when Kenny winks at him. Kenny’s been doing that a lot lately, and it’s kind of weirding him out. 

“So. I have an idea. Tell me if it’s crazy, okay? It might be crazy. I don’t know. I haven’t told anyone,” Kyle rambles, obviously a little nervous. Stan thinks it’s school that’s made him so nervous recently. He always gets like this before midterms. 

“What is it?” 

“If you laugh, I’ll kill you.” 

“I won’t, I won’t! What is it?” 

Kyle takes a deep breath. 

“Well, we’ve both been kinda short on cash, right? And we’re graduating in a year, so we need to be able to sustain living out in the real world pretty soon. And to do that, we need to make money to save up for an apartment or something. Or college.” 

His eyes flicker up to Stan’s as if to say, “You should go to college.” Stan has no idea why Kyle cares so much. 

“Anyway, I was thinking, why don’t we start a business? I’ve heard of all these people who are young entrepreneurs and make a bunch of money. It could work! I’ve been reading a bunch of books on business and economics. I have all this information, dude; we could totally do it!” 

Stan stares, absorbing what Kyle's saying more slowly than he usually would. His mouth opens almost immediately, but the words he's been forming in his mind are iterated a few seconds later. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s talk about it on Friday. Can you come over?” 

Kyle presses his lips together decisively. 

“Is your dad gonna be there?” 

“Nope. He’s going to a meteorology convention in Washington.” 

“Then, sure.” 

“Okay. See you at lunch.” 

“See you.” 

Stan waits a little before going to History, watching Kyle’s lanky figure as he walks towards his own class. Something starts to lift his heart, like a tiny hand reaching between his ribs, but it falls into place again as Kyle disappears. The ground beneath him feels like a puddle of thick, steamy shit, and the soles of his converse are slowly sinking into it while students around him only brush his shoulders, trying to get past. 

Stan doesn’t go to English that period. He stays in a school bathroom and drinks the rest of the beer in his backpack.


End file.
